


Why Is It Always Some Lost Love Confession?

by IfYouLikePinaColadas31000



Series: Blam Week 2016 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Love Confession, Sadness, Unrequited Love, but Sam doesn't hear it, technically not blam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfYouLikePinaColadas31000/pseuds/IfYouLikePinaColadas31000
Summary: A Bonus for Blam Week, this fic was one of two choices for the sixth day, and I decided to post the fluffy one instead of the angsty one. I hope you'll like =)
The theme I chose was "Turn any song into a Blam song"
Technically not Blam, since they're not together in this one





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed, so I apologize if there are mistakes.
> 
> I dedicate this ficlet to Blame-Blam, because she asked for it after I was already formating the fluffy one. <3

Everyone is happy and partying around him, all dressed up in colorful dresses and well tailored tuxedos. Tina's grip is like a vice on his hand and shoulder, and Blaine wishes he was home instead of here. The music is loud, and Ryder really does an amazing job singing the first slow of the night.

He does his best not to glance at Sam and Brittany. They're pressed together, and she has her head tucked in his shoulder. And Blaine is jealous. So jealous. Because he is in love with Sam, but Sam is straight, and he will never feel the same way. And it feels like a dagger in is heart each time he sees Sam and Brittany kiss, or hold hands, or just be together. He keeps dancing, but he does not feel like it, and, to be frank, Tina's dopey smile and neverending cooing is starting to get on his nerves.

Ryder keeps on singing, and Sam and Brittany suddenly pull appart a few inches. And they both lean in, and Blaine's heart starts cracking again. They're on the verge of kissing when time suddenly stops and everything goes silent, the lights dim to a watery blue, bathing everyone aside from Blaine, Brittany and Sam. Blaine lets go of Tina who stays there, frozen in time, looking up with love in her eyes. Sam and Brittany are frozen, their faces almost touching. And the music starts. Blaine starts walking towards the frozen pair, his wide hazel eyes full of sorrow.

  
"Somebody said you got a new friend   
Does she love you better than I can?   
There's a big black sky over my town   
I know where you're at, I bet she's around

  
And yeah I know it's stupid   
But I just gotta see it for myself   
I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her   
Oh, oh, oh   
And I'm right over here, why can't you see me?   
Oh, oh, oh   
And I'm givin' it my all,   
But I'm not the guy you're taking home   
Ooooh   
I keep dancing on my own..."

As Blaine gets closer to Sam and Brittany, time unfreezes and everyone around him starts moving in slow motion. Sam and Brittany lean closer and closer until their lips meet, and tears swell up in Blaine's eyes. The young man blinks, and a single one rolls down his cheek. He wipes it away and steps aside as Sam and Brittany go back to their slow dancing. Blaine is so close, he could reach out and touch Sam if he wanted to. But he does not even try. He keeps his eyes glued to the other young man, and starts singing the second verse, chest aching.

  
"I just wanna dance all night   
I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line   
Stilettos and broken bottles   
I'm spinning around in circles

  
And I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her   
Oh, oh, oh   
And I'm right over here, why can't you see me?   
Oh, oh, oh   
And I'm givin' it my all,   
But I'm not the guy you're taking home   
Ooooh   
I keep dancing on my own..."

Blaine turns his back on the couple, and looks up at Tina, who is still dancing as if he was still with her. He feels his heart break a bit more when he realizes he is doing the same thing with Tina. He is letting her fall in love with him because he did not draw any lines with her. And the tears come back as he turns around to watch Sam and Brittany again.

  
"So far away, but still so near   
The lights come on, the music dies   
But you don't see me standing here   
I just came to say goodbye..."

And as he sings the words, Blaine takes a step back, wiping his eyes and walking backwards to Tina, his eyes fixed on Sam and Brittany.

  
"And I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her   
Ooooh   
And I'm givin' it my all,   
But I'm not the guy you're taking home   
Ooooh   
I keep dancing on my own..."

Blaine goes further and further from Sam and Brittany, turning around mid-way to Tina to keep walking towards her as the crowd slowly engulfs the couple. At this point, Blaine does not fight the tears anymore. He just lets them fall freely.

  
"And I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her   
Oh, no   
And I'm right over here, why can't you see me?   
Oh, no   
And I'm givin' it my all,   
But I'm not the guy you're taking home   
Ooooh   
I keep dancing on my own..."

Blaine finally gets back to Tina and takes her hand in his, as her other one curls around his shoulder once more. He turns his head back to Sam and Brittany, but they are in the opposite corner of the dance floor. Blaine sniffs, and blinks, sending more tears down his cheeks.

  
"So far away, but still so near   
The lights come on, the music dies   
But you don't see me standing here..."

When Blaine finishes the song, the watery light fades back, and time goes on normally. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Blaine... You're crying." Tina remarks, her tone concerned, and she reaches up to touch his face. And the young man barely manages to hold back a sob. And he looks her in the eye.

"Tina, I'm gay. It's never going to happen, the both of us. I'm sorry to be harsh, but I had to tell you before I hurt you for good." He states, and his heart finishes breaking, making his chest ache so much he has trouble breathing. "I know how much unrequited love sucks, and I can't allow it with you." He sobs, and breaks free of her grip. "I'm sorry to do that. I'm going home. Coming here, accepting your invitation... All of that was a mistake. And I'm sorry." He finishes, before he turns around and runs from the gym, away from Tina who starts crying, away from everyone that witnessed the scene, and away from Sam and Brittany who are in love.

It will heal, with time.


End file.
